Protect the Prince
by AishIzawa Genk
Summary: ChangeSum, Karena sebuah janji, Kirana diminta untuk menjaga Kiku, sang 'putra mahkota' dari Honda Corp. Hari-hari menyebalkan terus mereka lewati, sampai bahaya yang sesungguhnya datang mengancam dari semua orang yang menaruh dendam pada diri sendiri dan keluarga mereka. Akan 'kah mereka berdua mampu bertahan walau sedikit demi sedikit rahasia-rahasia besar mulai terbongkar?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Prolog

Oxxy: Halo semuanya... kali ini kita publish fic bikinan bersama nih.

Crisan: Hmmmm

Oxxy: Ngomong sesuatu dong Mia Sorella

Crisan : Baca disclamernya

Oxxy : Oke.^^Disclamer ,pemilik hetalia adalah Hidekaz-san. Kalo punya aku, udah kubikin deh Official Characternya Indonesia. Tapi fic ini punya kita berdua.

Crisan : Warning, fic ini bikinan author baru. Pastinya akan ada banyak typo, keOOCan, keGajean, keAbalan dan lain ada beberapa uke yang gender bender, dan OC. Ehm. . . fic ini AU

Oxxy : Summary,Kirana diminta oleh sang ayah untuk membantu menjaga seorang 'Pangeran' karena janji sang ayah kepada almarhum kedua orang tua pemuda itu. Akankah ia dapat menjalankan ini semua dengan baik atau dia malah akan berhenti di tengah jalan? Terinspirasi dari drama asia Protec the enjoy this. Don't like don't read OK.

Crisan : OC Indonesia twins and Malaysia ada di sini.

CH Prolog:This all because promise.

Kirana Kusnapaharani,ya itu nama gadis yang sekarang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai tiga gedung sekolah HHS. Parasnya yang cantik, tubuhnya yang aduhai, dan badannya yang semampai itu ternyata mampu menarik perhatian hampir semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Mau itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Tapi nampaknya gadis itu tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itusetiap ia lewat sana untuk bertemu seseorang.

Ah, tidak-tidak, dia bukan mau bertemu teman atau pun pacar. Dia ke sana hanya kalau ada panggilan dan itupun **terpaksa**. Kalau bukan karena tugasnya sebagai seorang guard alias penjaga dia tak akan pernah mau bersusah payah menaiki anak tangga untuk sampai di sini, lebih baik di ruangannya bersama 3 sahabatnya yang lain sambil meminum tehnya. Hem. . . kedengarannya menyenangkan.

'Lain kali akan kubanting tubuhnya saat latihan nanti.' Batinnya seraya membuka pintu geser sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ruang OSIS. Yah setidaknya ini tak akan menjadi lebih buruk .

'kan ?

BYUR

"Akh!" gumam Kirana pelan saat tiba-tiba air yang brr... dingin mengguyur tubuhnya dan seketika itu pula tubuhnya langsung basah kuyup. Oh Tuhan, semalam dia mimpi apa sih sampai-sampai harus terguyur air dipagi hari begini?

Seorang pemuda yang berada di depan Kirana yang tengah meratapi tubuhnya yang basah hanya menyeringai tipis lalu berjalan mendekati Kirana, mengangkat dagu gadis itu agar sang gadis itu menatapnya. "Kenapa tadi pagi tak ada di rumah?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan tapi sangat tajam. Untuk sesaaat tadi Kirana merasa tubuhnya merinding takut.

"Aku dijemput Clasia dan yang lain." Jawab Kirana datar berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Pemuda intu menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kirana sembari menyeringai.

Chu~

"Dengar ya,aku tak suka kalau** gadisku** berangkat kesekolah dengan orang lain. Mengerti?" Kirana hanya mampu menganggukakan kepala. Walau tadi bukan ciuman pertamanya tapi entah mengapa rasanya tetap sama seperti pemuda itu mengambil ciuman pertamanya dihari pertama merekamemulai semua ini. Rasanya tetap manis dan mendebarkan. Kirana yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kata pemuda itu sembari menjauhi tubuh Kirana. Ia berjalan kearah salah satu lemari besar di ruangan itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah handuk dan seragam dan memberikannya kepada Kirana yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Ini. Keringkan tubuhmu dan ganti bajumu. Aku tak mau ada yang melihat **gadisku** dalam keadaan seperti ini." Katanya sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Bagaimanapun juga dia seorang lelaki remaja normal yang pasti takkan bisa menolak disuguhi pemandangan yang... waw banget dari seorang gadis cantik bernama Kirana ini.

"Baik, kasih." Kata Kirana sembari berjalan memasuki ruang OSIS itu dan berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di dalam. Kiku hanya mengangguk sembari bersandar pada meja kerjanya, setelah Kirana masuk ke dalam toilet Kiku meraba bibirnya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan bibir manis Kirana lalu tersenyum. Semburat merah tipis menjalar dikedua pipi putihnya.

"Manis..."

Sekarang jam istirahat tengah berlangsung. Kirana terduduk sendiri di taman belakang. Ketiga teman sekaligus senpainya sedang ada urusan penting, sedang Kiku sedang rapat anggota OSIS. Maka jadilah gadis cantik itu duduk termenung sembari menatap rerumputan yang bergoyang.

'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku?' Batinnya sembari memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Kontan saja wajahnya langsung memerah padam. Segera ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikirannya barusan.

Jujur saja ia bingung pada dirinya yang sekarang. Rasanya ia sudah bertekuk lutut di hadapan seorang Kiku Honda, orang yang ditugaskan untuk dilindunginya. Tadi pagi saja ia sama sekali tak berontak saat bibir manis sang 'Pangeran' menyentuk bibirnya, padahal 7 hari yang lalu ia masih akan refleks membanting pemuda itu atau setidaknya menyikut perutnya sampai Pangeran itu mengerang kesakitan.

Dan lagi, dia merasa sudah seperti menjadi kekasih sang 'Pangeran' itu. Padahal semua ini hanya sandiwara belaka dan salah satu dari rencana untuk melindungi sang Pangeran dari serangan pihak manapun, terutama FG dari Kiku. Tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka terlihat lebih intim dari hari kehari dan itu bukan salah satu dari rencana mereka. Apalagi sekarang mereka mulai memanggil dengan panggilan 'sayang', Kiku memanggil Kirana 'Seruni-chan' atau 'Hime-chan' dan Kirana memanggilnya 'Kikkun' dan itupun tak ada dalam list rencana mereka.

Ugh... sekarang Kirana benar-benar bingung. Seandainya saja ayahnya tak memohon padanya untuk menjaga Pangeran itu, mungkin saja ia tak akan jadi seperti ini. Kalau saja Kirana tau bakal begini jadinya, mungkin hari itu ia tak akan mau menerimanya.

Eh?Benarkah?

Yah,sejujurnya Kirana pun tak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang membesarkannya seorang diri karena sang bunda sudah berada di surga bersama kakak kembarnya. Lagi pula ini permintaan dari ayahya yang pertama, mana mungkin ia mampu menolak prmintaan orang yang sudah membesarkannya, ya kan?

Tapi sebenarnya ini bukanlah sepenuhnya permintaan langsung sang ayah, melainkan karena ayahnya sudah terlanjur berjanji pada almarhum ayah dan ibu Kiku untuk menjaga pewaris tahta dari Honda corp itu. Waktu itu pun Kirana menyasikan sendiri bagaimana ayahnya berjanji saat nyawa kedua orang tua Kiku berada diambangnya, sementara putra mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pula Kirana meyaksikan seorang Kiku Honda yang amat sangat berduka, sedih, kecewa dan marah karena terlambat menemani orang tuanya meregang nyawa. Di saat itu, tanpa sadar Kirana berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berusaha semampunya untuk menjaga pemuda itu.

Maka sekarang ia tak bisa lari dari kenyataan ini walau ia benar-benar merasa terganggu dan belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Yah setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memenuhi janji ini.

"Hime-chan!"seruan dari belakang tubuhnya itu sukses membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kiku tengah tersenyum kearahnya, senyum yang sempat hilang beberapa hari setelah kematian orang tuanya. Ah sudahlah... tak perlu di ingat lagi.

'Sandiwara membingungkan ini hanya untuk menepati janji, ya hanya untuk menepati janji.' Batinnya mantap. Kini ia bertekat takkan lagi bimbang karena semua ini hanya sandiwara belaka.

"Ya Kikkun!"seru Kirana sembari bangkit dan setengah berlari menghampiri Kiku.

TBC

Oxxy: Waw, kok agak janggal ya?

Crisan: Mana ku tau

Oxxy: ya udah deh, RnR ya minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1: With tears, I remember you.

Crisan : Maaf updet lama. Soalnya Crisan single fighter untuk chap ini. Soalnya Fratellon gak ada.  
Oxxy : Yah... Oxxy balik ke Milan soalnya (Ngomong lewat skype)  
Crisan : Tolong ada yang mau bacain disclamer dan warning?  
Jaya : Bolehkah?  
Oxxy : Tentu ^_^ Jaya:  
Disclamer : Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. But this fic is their. Gak berani ngeclaim Indonesia dan Malaysia punya mereka, Soalnya Hidekaz-san udah bikin tuh 2 chara. And inspirated by Protect the Boss Warning : AU, abal, jelek, typo(s), OOC sangat, beberapa uke genderbender dan kekurangan yang lainnya.  
Don't Like, Don't read.  
Semua jenis ripiu diterima di sini ^-^

* * *

Ch1, With Tears, I Remember You.

"Nilai Kirana terus meningkat, tingkatkan terus, ya."  
"Akan saya usahakan, sensei"  
"Kalau begitu kami permisi."  
"Ya, silakan"  
Anggara Mahendra membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu pergi dari hadapan wali kelas Kirana. Wajah senang tak terelakkan dari wajah ayah Kirana Kusnapaharani itu, karena sang putri berhasil menduduki peringkat satu di kelasnya dan peringkat 3 pararel. Sungguh sebuah kemajuan bagus dibanding saat gadis itu masih SMP.  
"Bagus sekali nak. Sepertinya Kiku mengajarimu dengan baik." ujar sang ayah sambil mengacak rambut Kirana, sedang gadis itu hanya tersenyum padahal dalam hati kesal bukan main. Berkat kata-kata ayahnya barusan ia jadi ingat kejadian itu yang benar membuatnya kesal bukan main.

'Iya sih diajarin dengan baik, tapi… Ukh, metode pengajarannya… ' batin Kirana sembari teringat kejadian 1 minggu sebelum ujian semester 1 yang menurutnya adalah seminggu yang benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Ah sudahlah, tak usah dibahas lagi.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sembari mengobrol ringan. Kadang gelak tawa terdengar, baik tawa Kirana –yang hampir membuat semua orang tercengang melihat tawa langka itu.- maupun ayahnya. Mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati waktu-waktu santai seperti ini.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? aku lelah sekali." ucap si pemuda bermata monochrome dan sukses menghentikan perbincangan mereka berdua. Kirana yang sebal langsung men-death glare pemuda itu tapi, sayangnya sama sekali tak digubris oleh si pemuda. Ayah hanya bisa menatap miris dua 'anak'nya itu.

"Kalian pulanglah duluan. Ayah masih harus mengurus tiket dan jadwal keberangkatan kita." kata ayah sembari menyerahkan map berwarna hijau dan coklat yg berisi rapot dan piagam-piagam dari Kirana dan Kiku. Kirana menatap heran sang ayah sembari memeluk map itu.

"Sama siapa, Yah?" tanya kirana agak khawatir. ayah tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut hitam legam kirana.

"Sama hayato-san," ayah merogoh saku celananya,mengambil kunci mobil dan memberikannya ke Kiku."Kebetulan dia juga mau ke bandara dan mengurus tiket, jadi sekalian saja. Kalian berdua pulanglah dan rapihkan barang2 yang akan dibawa." lagi ayah mengacak rambut Kirana lalu rambut Kiku sambil tersenyum dan meningkalkan double K yang nampak kesal karena rambut mereka berantakan.

Oh ya, sudahkah kami katakan bahwa mereka bertiga akan pergi ke Indonesia untuk liburan? kalau belum maafkan kami. Lupa itu penyakit setiap manusia,kan? Oke OOT

Jadi, memang sejak pindah ke Jepang sudah merupakan suatu kebiasaan untuk Kirana dan sang ayah untuk 'pulang kampung' setiap libur panjang. Berhubung keluarga mereka tambah 1 orang, jadilah kiku ikut-ikut kebiasaan keluara barunya. Lagi pula Kiku suka kok dengan Indonesia. Sekalian bisa sekalian haunting spot-spot cantik untuk dipotret. Indonesia kan terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya, ya kan?

Setelah memandang kepergian ayah mereka yang makin menghilang dari pandangan. Kiku pun menarik pergelangan tangan kirana pelan, mengajak sang gadis untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan segera pulang. tapi sayangnya…,

"Rana!" seruan itu sukses membuat keduanya menoleh kesumber suara secara bersamaan dan mendapati sesosok pemuda dirty blonde tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Eh, Kirana maksudnya.

"Ada apa, Peter?" tanya Kirana datar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Kiku yang tadi digunakan untuk menarik tangannya. Peter yang melihatnya hanya memandang hal itu dengan tatapan... Ehem cemburu.

"Eng… itu kakakku mengajakmu ke vila keluarga kami. 4th tsundere yg lain juga akan ikut. bagaimana? ikut,ya~" ajak Peter panjang bin lebar. Kiku mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

'dia tidak tau yah?' batin Kiku sembari menatap Peter yang sedang melancarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Aku tak bisa. Kami bertiga punya acara sendiri liburan ini." ucap Kirana lalu berbalik dan menarik Kiku perlahan. 2 orang itu berjalan 'mesra' meninggalkan Peter yg sekarang bergalau ria karena permintaannya ditolak kirana. "Sampaikan maafku pada Arthur-senpai. Sampai jumpa.!" seru Kirana sebelum menghilang di belokan koridor.

'Yah,mision 1 failed.' Batin Peter sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

* * *

"Oke, semua selesai." gumam Kirana sembari menepuk kopernya yg tampak penuh. Ia menghela nafas lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya yg cukup kelelahan setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan barang yg akan dibawanya dan beberapa oleh-oleh untuk 'seseorang'. Seulas senyum ia tunjukkan pada figura foto dirinya dan seorang anak kecil di atas meja. Anak yang akan ia berikan sebagian dari oleh-oleh yang dibawanya.  
Tapi entah mengapa air matanya jatuh saat sekejap ingatan melintas di kepalanya.

'Maaf, kak… '

* * *

"Jadi?"  
"Yah, boleh dibilang ini akan jauh lebih sulit dari yg kita bayangkan, Dad, Mom."  
"Kalau begitu secepatnya kita cari tau kemana mereka pergi, Ian"  
"Tak usah repot begitu,"  
"Haah?"  
"Aku tau kok tujuan mereka."  
"Memang mereka akan kemana, Sat?"  
"Tentu saja, Indonesia. Memang kemana lagi?" ucap si pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan sembari menyeringai ke arah 4 temannya yang semua bermbut pirang. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Berhati-hatilah kau," ia menatap seorang pemuda yg tengah berjalan keluar dari sebuah swalayan di sebrang bangunan itu, lalu menyeringai dengan sangat menakutkan.

"Kiku Honda."

* * *

Kiku menatap keluar beranda kamarnya. Langit senja yang berwarna indah dan terpaan angin sore membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dulu, saat Otou-san dan Okaa-sannya masih ada, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu senggang seperti sekarang dengan minum teh bersama sambil bersenda gurau. Saat itu begitu jarang bisa terjadi. Maka ia benar-benar menikmati saat-saat itu.  
Tapi, mengingat semua itu, entah mengapa malah membuat dadanya sesak.  
-Tess-  
"Hiks… Kaa-san, Tou-san" gumamnya lirih. Air matanya turun tanpa perintah. Perlahan tangan kanannya meraih liontin hati yang sampai sekarang tak pernah ia bisa buka, karena kuncinya entah di mana. Itu hadiah yang paling berharga yang pernah diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.  
-Tess-  
Di balik pintu kamar Kiku yang sedikit terbuka, Kirana mengintip keadaan 'Pangeran'nya. Air mata pun turut mengalir dikedua pipinya, bak turut merasakan kesedihan sang 'Pangeran' yang dijaganya. Tangannya yang memegang piring berisi buah-buahan itu bergetar. "Aku harap kau mau melepas semua rasa sedihmu dan terus tersenyum seperti biasanya." ia pun berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia semakin tenggelam dalam rasa empatinya yang memang sangat besar.

* * *

Kuala Lumpur, 11.29 PM

Malam sudah hampir larut tapi pemuda berambut coklat itu masih belum terlelap. Ia duduk di kasurnya sembari memandangi foto 3 orang bayi yang semuanya mirip satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum miris. Disentuhnya layar laptop itu lalu dielusnya perlahan air mata pun perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Ya, Na, aku kangen kalian berdua." gumamnya seraya terus mengelus layar laptopnya yang masih menampilkan foto 3 bayi itu. Perasaan sedih yang selalu sulit dibendung, membuat air matanya terus mengalir. Dia… dia benar-benar rindu 2 sosok bayi yang berada ditengah dan kiri foto itu. Yang sekarang pastinya sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja sepertinya.

tok tok

"Zac, sudah tidur nak?" sesosok wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu kayu kamar si pemuda yg dipanggil Zac itu. Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya dan menutup laptopnya.

"Belum, Bun. sebentar lagi Zac tidur." ucapnya dengan nada senang yg dibuat-buat. Sang bunda hanya ber'oh' ria. Tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah pada putranya yang tak tampak jelas karena minimnya pencahayaan di kamar itu.

"Cepat tidur. Besok kita harus berangkat ke Yogya pagi-pagi." kata sang bunda lalu keluar dari kamar sang putra dan menutup pintunya.  
Zac menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu menatap lonceng angin berwarna merah transparan yg tergantung di jendela kamarnya yg terbuka. Lonceng yg berukirkan namanya itu berbunyi ketika angin malam menerpanya.

-Tinggg tringgg tingg-

'Na, Ya, kalian dimana? Aku ingin bertemu.' lagi air mata itu mengalir di pipinya.

'Tuhan, aku mohon. pertemukan kami di tanah kelahiran kami Tuhan… ' pintanya sembari menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya.

* * *

Di tempat lain di sudut kota Tokyo, pemuda bermata hitam kecoklatan itu menatap langit malam yg begitu gelap. Sinar bulan dan gemerlap bintang nampak enggan menerangi langit hari ini karena suasana jalan dan gedung-gedung mewah lebih menarik perhatian para makhluk bumi dari pada sinar alami yang mereka pancarkan.

Tapi tampaknya itu tak jadi masalah untuk si pemuda. Karena sebenarnya mata cantik itu kosong dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Perlahan setetes demi seteteter air mata turun melewati pipinya. Lama kelamaan semakin deras dan tak terbendung lagi.

'Aku ingin, ingin sekali kita bisa bertemu dan bersama… ' air mata itupun terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Dipeluknya perlahan tubuhnya sendiri. Berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa kesedihan dan kesepiannya.

Tapi sayang, air mata yg terus mengalir menandakan betapa dalam lukanya dan tak mungkin disembuhkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia membutuhkan orang lain untuk menutup luka ini dan menggantinya dengan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan yang selalu ia dambakan.

Perlahan dirasanya sesosok tubuh yang jauh lebih besar memeluk tubuhnya yang kecil berbalut piyama tipis itu. Mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya dan mengelus rambut hitam kecoklatanya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Sst… sudah jangan menangis. Aku janji, aku akan segera mencari 2 saudaramu dan kita habisi sang target terakhir." ucapnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan. Tapi, sang pemuda dalam dekapannya malah menangis semakin kencang sampai dirasa piyamanya basah dengan air mata sang pemuda dipelukannya.

'Menangislah sepuasmu. Tapi besok, kembalilah ceria seperti biasanya.' batinnya seraya mengecup puncak kepala sang pemuda.

_Aku senang sekali mengingatmu. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa rasanya dada ini sakit. Sakit sekali sampai-sampai air mata mengalir begitu saja. Aku memang sangatlah merindukanmu dan dengan mengingatmulah cara termudah untuk meluapkan rindu. Tapi, kenapa air mata harus turut mengalir juga?_ (Kirana, Kiku, and 2 orang pemuda)

To Be Continue

listening: i'll be there for you by chibi.

read: Autum Tears by Dominique Angery Mahar aka our Hermano

at: Restu cafe

Kirana: Gue OOC banget. -.-"  
Kiku: Sama... -.-"  
Oxxy: Mia Sorella memang pandai bikin chara OOC dengan imajinasinya yang setinggi langit itu.  
Crisan: Pujian atau hinaan? –tatapan tajam-  
Oxxy: Err... –Skype off-  
Jaya: Gak gentelman banget deh kau, Ox.  
Crisan: Udah lah. Balas riview gak login dulu,

Deiharu Dianita:  
Makasih untuk pujiannya juga untuk pemberi tahuan typo. Maaf, kami masih newbie jadi masih banyak kekurangannya.  
Ini udah update. Maaf lama banget #bow.  
Silv:  
Terima kasih banyak untuk pemberi tahuannya. Fic ini memang tergolong instan dan kami berdua memang type orang yang males mengedit fic ini. –mohon jangan ditiru-  
FG itu singkatan Fans Girls dan HHS itu Hetalia High School.  
Sekali lagi makasih.

Jaya: Udah?  
Crisan: Ya. Kalau begitu,  
ALL: RIVIEW MINNA!


	3. Chapter 3

Protec the Prince

Oxxy : Ah… akhirnya bisa melanjutkan fic ini setelah sekian lama terbengkalai. Ya, kan, sorela?

Crisan : Mungkin saja. Sudah jangan banyak bicara langsung baca disclamernya aja.

Oxxy : Oke! Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-san, saya hanya punya fic ini. Warning standar aja, paling OOC aja yang disangatkan di sini.

Crisan : Terserah deh. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Nice (dor) to meet you!

* * *

Yogya, 08.00 pm WIB

Kirana mendecih kesal ketika mobil _sport _berwarna putih itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sekarang ia baru sadar kenapa sejak tadi pemuda yang tengah menyetir disampingnya ini menghilang entah kemana. Ternyata, ck… dia beli mobil ini _cash_. Bayangkan _CASH_! Padahal, di rumahnya ada 3 mobil yang nganggur dan salah satunya _ferari _miliknya.

Dan sumpah, alasanya yang tak masuk akal itu semakin membuatnya kesal.

"_Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula, mobil itu milikmu bukan milikku. Aku lebih suka memakai yang milikku_."

Ya Gusti, Kirana ingin sekali ber_head bang _ria atau malah membanting pemuda itu sekalian. kalau saja dia tak ada di dalam mobil ini dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah tempat 'anaknya' berada, mungkin semua itu sudah dilakukanya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruma bergaya Jawa kuno, atau biasa di sebut sebagai rumah Joglo. Di teras rumah itu, berdiri seorang anak kecil yang sekarang tengah berjingkatan senang ketika Kirana melambaikan tangan dari atas mobil –atapnya terbuka-.

"Bunda! Eyang, Bunda datang! Eyang!" seru anak kecil itu senang bukan main. Kirana hanya tersenyum dan buru-buru turun dari mobil. Ia berlari dengan semangatnya, membuat Kiku berfikir Kirana masih _jetlag_.

Padahal, pada kenyataanya, Kirana hanya ingin meraih anak kecil itu dan langsung mengendongnya. Mendekapnya erat dan mencium pipi _chubby_ anak itu. Senyum senang sekaligus rindu terpampang jelas diwajahnya yang lelah itu. Membuat Kiku terenyuh sesaat. Ia tak pernah melihat Kirana seperti ini.

Yah walauapun dari penjelasan singkat –dan dengan nada kesal yang begitu kentara- darinya tentang anak ini, Kiku masih tak percaya dengan sosok Kirana yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang adalah sosok Kirana yang _tsundere_nya kelewatan.

"Garuda Aji Kusuma, apa kabarmu, sayang?"tanya Kirana dengan nada senang bukan main. Anak kecil bernama Garuda itu hanya tertawa riang sebagai jawabannya. Dan lagi-lagi Kiku dibuat terkaget bukan main, anak ini ternyata memanglah sangat berharga bagi Kirana.

"Baik! Baik! Eh? Siapa kakak itu?"tanya Garuda ketika matanya yang _monochrome_ melihat ada keberadaan orang lain selain dia dan Bundanya. Kirana tersenyum sesaat, lalu perlahan mendekati Kiku dengan Garuda tetap digendonganya.

"Ini Kak Kiku, dia um…"Kirana tak melanjutkan penjelasanya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba blussing dan terlihat sedikit bingung. Membuat Garuda dan Kiku menatapnya aneh dan bingung.

"Dia pacar Bunda."bagai mendapat harta karun tak ternilai harganya, Kiku merasa senang bukan kepalang dengan pernyataan Kirana barusan . Tapi, dia tetap bersikap _cool_ dan hanya tersenyum sebagai reaksi wajarnya. Garuda tersentak sebentar sebelum ia tersenyum lebar.

"Yey, Garuda punya Yanda! Makasih Bunda."Garudapun langsung memeluk erat Kirana, sedangkan Kiku langsung membeku di tempat. Apa? Yanda? Maksudnya jadi ayah begitu?

'_Aku mohon, kalau seandainya nanti dia memanggilmu Yanda (Ayah), tolong turuti saja.'_Kiku tersenyum mengingat permintaan yang terlontar dari mulut Kirana sesaat setelah ia menjelaskan tentang anak ini. Ah… ia mengerti sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak memeluk Yanda, hem?"tanya Kiku sambil merentangkan tangannya. Garuda tertawa sesaat sebelum berpindah tangan dari Kirana yang mematung dengan wajah yang sangat memerah ke Kiku yang tampak begitu senang. Ia tak percaya bahwa Kiku akan melakukan hal yang dimintanya tadi.

Lalu keduanya terdiam, kecuali Garuda yang masih terkikik senang mendapat seorang Yanda. Walaupun bukan Yandanya yang sesungguhnya, Garuda yakin ini sama saja.

"Aih, nak Kirana, Kiku, Garuda, ayo masuk. Kenapa malah bicara diluar? _Wong_ didalam lebih hangat kok." Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu. Otomatis, Kirana dan Kiku menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Di sana berdiri wanita paruh baya yang tengah menggunakan apron. Kirana dan Kiku mengangguk kemudian masuk kerumah itu.

* * *

"Jadi mau langsung bawa Mas Aji pulang? _Mbok yo nginep_ dulu _toh_, Ran."Kirana hanya tersenyum singkat sembari sembari menutup bagasi mobil Kiku.

"_Ndak_ bisa, Bu. Kirana harus segera pulang. _Ndak_ enak ditunggu banyak orang di rumah. Lagian, besok Ibu langsung pergi ke bandara, kan?"ucap Kirana menolak dengan halus. Ibu Mutthi, nenek Garuda hanya mendesah pelan.

"Sudah lah, Bu. _Mbok yo_ jangan egois _toh_. Nah, Ran, hati-hati di jalan."ucap Dion, anak Ibu Mutti, Mas sepupu Kirana sembari mengelus pundak ibunya. Kirana tersenyum lalu segera masuk ke mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya, Kiku. Hari sudah semakin malam. Jangan ngebut-ngebut." Ucap Mas Dion pada Kiku yang sudah berada di dalam mobil lewat kaca jendela pintu kanan.

"Iya Mas. Kiku bakal hati-hati. Sudah ya Mas, Bu, kami pamit." Ucap Kiku sembari menstater mobilnya dan mulai mundur perlahan. Walau suara mobil dan jalan ini begitu halus, tetap saja ia tak mau membangunkan Garuda yang sekarang tertidur dipangkuan Kirana.

"Yo, hati-hati."ucap Dion sebelum mobil Kiku meluncur menerobos jalan yang lengang dan hanya di terangi cahaya rembulan dan lampu-lampu jalan. Setelah dirasa mobil Kiku sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangan, Dion menghela nafas lalu berbalik.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Ibunya menangis.

"Ibu, kenapa menangis _toh_?"tanyanya panik sembari merangkul ibunya. Ibu Mutthi henya tertawa kecil sembari mengelap air matanya.

"Ibu hanya teringat mbak yu dan masmu itu. Ibu takut kejadian dulu terulang lagi."Dion tersentak ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut ibunya. Refleks ia langsung memeluk ibunya erat.

"_Ndak_, Kiku berbeda dengan Mas Beni, dia sangat hati-hati. Dan Kirana berbeda dengan Mbak Aya, dia… pokoknya Kirana itu _ndak_ sama dengan Mbak Aya yang egois itu. Pokoknya beda. Sudahlah, Bu, Dion _ndak_ mau _denger_ apa-apa lagi soal mbak Aya."ucapnya panjang lebar sembari mempererat pelukannya dan berusaha menahan emosinya yang hendak meledak karena mengingat orang itu.

_'Pokoknya, Dion yakin, Bu, Kirana dan Kiku itu akan saling melindungi. Bersama mereka, Garuda akan baik-baik saja.'_

* * *

07.39 am Bandara Sukarno-Hatta.

Razak terdiam semabri tetap mengutak-atik _Black Berry_nya yang terus berbunyi. Sebenarnya dia bukan mengutak-atik ponsel hadiah saudara angakatnya itu, lebih tepatnya ia sedang sibuk membalas _BBM_ dari seseorang.

_Raazac Zac Zacky_

_Udah gempor nunggu nih. Kopormu belum keluar juga?_

Tidak lebih dari 5 detik kemudian, _BB_ Razak kembali berbunyi.

_Vanya Anya Braginsky_

_Tau tuh. Apa sebaiknya aku pukul pakai pipa saja, ya, mereka biar cepat mengeluarkan koporku, da?_

Razak bergidik membaca pesan barusan. Aih… _yandere_ turunan ayahnya keluar deh. Dengan cepat, Razak membalas BBM itu.

_Raazac Zac Zacky_

_Tidak, jangan yang aneh-aneh Vanya. Ini negara orang!_

Tringg

_Vanya Anya Braginsky_

_Tentu saja, da. Aku kan kan tak punya negara, da._

_Raazac Zac Zacky_

_Hahaha… Jayus!_

"Siapa yang Jayus, _da_?"Razak tersentak ketika mendengar suara khas itu. Terlebih dengan aksen '_da_'nya. Tak perlu menoleh pun ia tau siapa gadis itu.

"Salam yang sangat tak baik, Anya sayang. Aku rasa kau perlu diajari sopan santun."ucap Razak sembari tersenyum mengejek dan memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku bajunya. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Vanya Ai Braginsky itu hanya mendecih pelan.

"_Da_? Mama selalu mengajariku dengan baik, _da_. Papa juga. Jadi kau tak perlu mengajariku lagi."balas Vanya sembari mulai berjalan meninggalkan Razak yang masih bersandar pada tembok bandara. Wajahnya terlihat sebal.

Razak terkikik pelan sembari mengejar kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu. Kadang, ia bersyukur bahwa gadis ini lebih tua setaun darinya, sehingga ia tak perlu takut malu karena sedikit lebih pendek dari kekasihnya itu. Dan lagi, gadis itu masih memiliki darah asia yang kental, sehingga ia bisa dengan cepat menyusul tinggi gadis blasteran Russia-China itu.

Setelah ia dapat mensejajarkan jalanya, dapat ia lihat wajah gadisnya itu tengah ditekuk alias _ngambek_. Lagi, Razak terkikik pelan. Ais… dia benar-benar manis kalau seperti ini.

"Anya sayang, jangan _ngambek dong _na –"

_-Wush-_

Vanya dan Razak sama-sama kaget ketika angin yang begitu kenjang melewati mereka. Membuat beberapa helai rambut panjang keperekan Vanya terpotong dan menggores cukup panjang pipinya Razak, membuat pipi itu berdarah.

Satu kata, tadi itu adalah peluru angin.

"Aiyah… Razak, kau terluka! Ayo segera obati, da!"ucap Vanya setelah ia sadar dan langsung panik melihat luka Razak yang untungnya tak telalu parah. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan sapu tanganya dan menutup luka Razak dengan itu.

Sedangkan Razak sendiri masih terdiam, sebelum tiba-tiba menyeringai tipis dan langsung mengambil alih memegangi sapu tangan Vanya.

"Salam yang sangat sopan, _Der Jeugd Nacht_."

* * *

Magelang, 14.00 pm

Garuda langsung berontak ketika ia digendong oleh Kiku yang bajunya setengah basah. Kirana sendiri berusaha untuk tetap memanyungi keduanya yang bergerak ke sana ke mari.

"Garuda_, Otou-san_ marah kalau kau begini terus."ucap Kiku dengan nada lembut tapi berisi kalimat mengancam yang sayangnya tak digubrisi Garuda.

"Tapi, kucingnya kasian, _Otou-san_. Dia juga kehujanan."lagi, kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Garuda yang berusaha turun dari gendongan Ayahnya. Dia ingin menyelamatkan anak kucing yang sudah berlari entah kemana. Tapi, Garuda tak peduli soal itu.

"Garuda, kucingnya pasti sudah dibawa orang tuanya pulang dan berteduh. Sudahlah, sayang."ucap Kirana mencoba membuat Garuda mengerti. Tapi sayangnya, anak berumur belum genap 4 tahun itu tetap tidak mau mengerti.

Buktinya, ia masih terus memberontak dan mencoba untuk turun. Ia tak peduli dengan perkataan kedua 'orang tuanya'. Yang penting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan kucing itu, sekiranya begitu yang dipikirkan Garuda.

Sementara Kiku dan Kirana masih mencoba untuk menghentikan pemberontakan Garuda, di atas gedung tak jauh dari alun-alun tempat Kiku dan Kirana berdiri, dua orang pemuda berjubah hitam tampak tengah bersiap-siap melakukan rencana mereka.

"Jangan sampai sang target dan dua orang yang lain kena. Kita di sini hanya menggeretak mereka. Pokoknya jangan sampai salah seperti tadi."kata si pemuda yang bermata emerald. Sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi yang bermata shafir tersenyum singkat.

"Oui? Yang tadi itukan gara-gara kau. Seandainya kau tidak mengangguku terus, tembakanku pasti tak meleset. Tapi, sekalipun aku tak meleset, mereka pasti tetap menyadari kita, bodoh!"ucap si pemuda bermata shafir sambil menyiapkan busur panahnya. Si pemuda bermata emerald menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu mendecih kesal.

"Ck, oke aku memang salah rencana. Kita memang tak perlu sampai menembak mereka. Tapi…,"si pemuda bermata emerald itu menyeringai.

"Aku suka melihat kulit tan itu berdarah. Entah mengapa, rasanya tampak eksotis dan mengagumkan."si pemuda yang satu lagi yang tengah membidik ke arah target langsung menyeringai begitu mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari rekannya itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi sayangnya, kita tak bisa melihatnya sekarang."ucapnya sembari melepas anak panah.

_-Wush-_

Kirana sontak menoleh ke arah belakang begitu mendengar desingan tadi. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak ketika siluet seperti anak panah meluncur dengan cepet ke arah mereka.

"KIKKUN MENUNDUK!"

Kaget, Kiku refleks menundukkan kepalanya, begitu pula Kirana. Tak ada 3 detik, payung yang mereka gunakan tertusuk dengan anak panah tadi sampai terlepas dari gengaman Kirana dan langsung menancap di pohon.

Kiku melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Di gendongannya Garuda menangis karena kaget. Sedangkan Kirana mencoba untuk mencari tau siapa yang sudah menembakkan anak panah tadi.

Dan ketika matanya menangkap siluet 2 orang berjubah hitam yang salah satunya membawa busur panah di gedung tak jauh dari mereka, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan pistol yang selalu ia bawa dan…

_DOR_

Ia harap tembakan tadi melukai salah satunya.

* * *

"Hueeee… hiks… huaaa"

"Maaf, sayang. Sudah, ya, jangan menangis."Kirana sekarang mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tadi sudah hilang kendali dan main langsung menembak ke arah dua orang yang belum tentu adalah pelaku kejadian tadi. Kalau tidak, Garuda pasti tidak akan se_syok_ ini dan terus menangis.

Sementara Kirana berusaha menenangkan Garuda, Kiku terduduk tak jauh dari mereka. Ditanganya ada kertas kosong yang ia dapatkan dari panah itu. Sekarang ia sedang memutar otak, apa maksud dari kertas ini? Dan siapa yang sudah menembaknya?

Tunggu, mereka menembak dengan…

"Anak panah?"gumam Kiku pelan. Astaga! Kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan insiden 'itu'. Insiden percobaan pembunuhan terhadap kakeknya dengan menggunakan panah beracun. Ah… insiden teror terhadap orang tuanya juga menggunakan panah.

Bodoh sekali dirinya. Kenapa butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari siapa yang sedang bermain-main dengan mereka sekarang.

"Seruni."merasa dipanggil, Kirana pun menoleh ke arah Kiku yang tiba-tiba langsung berwajah geram.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita mendapatkan salam dari mereka."ucap Kiku membuat Kirana mengerutkan alis.

"Salam? Salam dari siapa?"

"Pembunuh orang tuaku"

"Apa?"

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Next Chap: His/Her (Dia)

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Ini sama seperti kejadian yang dahulu."

.

"Ah? Siapa kamu?"

"Aku Satria, Satria van der Rijk. Kemarin aku memesan baju di sini."

.

"Ran, maaf, aku masih tak percaya padanya."

"Maksdumu?"

.

"Anko.. bagaimana ini? A-aku merasa benar-benar tak nyaman sekarang. Sudah 2 kali aku bermimpi hal yang sama."

"Tenanglah, Norge. Aku juga sama. Tapi, kita tak bisa asal 'dor' saja."

.

"Lud, apa benar yang aku fikirkan?"

"Tak meleset sedikitpun."

.

"Aku bergerak karena 'dia', berhenti karena 'dia', bicara karena 'dia' bahkan diamkupun karena 'dia'."

"Tonio, bisakah kau tidak bicara dia, dia, dia terus? Aku tak mau lagi mendengarnya!"

.

"Dia, aru, dia –"

"Ada apa dengan pemuda itu, da?"

* * *

A/N:

Oxxy : Wuih… aku merasa fic ini dibuat tak niat sekali.

Crisan : Maksudmu?

Oxxy : Eh? Tak ada meksud apa-apa. Hehehe….

Crisan : Ha? Bohong!

Oxxy : gak ada kok. Sudah, ya! #cabut.

Kirana : Mau kemana dia?

Crisan : Entahlah. Ah sudahlah. Kalau ada salah-salah kata dan keganjilan yang amat sangat, kami mohon maaf. Lalu untuk riview, maaf Crisan belum bisa bales.

_Review pliese and see you soon._


End file.
